thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Climate of Fear (BRD)
"Climate of Fear" is the first and debut episode of Season 1 of Blood Red Dawn. It is the first episode overall. Synopsis "Alex and Allison are in for some hell when a strange sickness brings the dead back to life." Plot Prologue: In the dark of night, a car sits off the edge of a road. A large sign that says "Welcome to Bright Blood" in bold red letters stand next to it. Atop the car, a young man, Dean and a young woman, Janet, find themselves in the middle of a romantic liaison. It's soft, little smiles dancing between their kisses, Dean playfully messing with Janet's long hair. A noise is heard. A woman's scream. The two lovers break apart their kiss. "What's that?" Janet asks in a worrisome tone. She and Dean move off of the car. "It came from over there." Dean says as he looks to the left of them. As he and Janet continue looking ahead, a figure comes into view near them. A young woman, disheveled, her clothes bloody, tears stricken on her scared face and limping, a deep human bitemark visible on her right leg. "Help me..." the woman says tiredly, sniffling. "Please." "Oh my god!" Janet shrieks. Dean walks forward, managing to catch the injured woman as she collapses into his arms, holding on to him tightly. "Hey..." Dean says softly. "Hey hey hey... it's okay. My name's Dean, this is Janet. What's your name?" "Ch-Cheyenne..." she says. "He went crazy....I thought he died and he....he just.." "Shh-shh-shh" Dean says comfortingly, turning to Janet. "Babe, quick, call 911!" Janet nods. "Right, okay." She takes out her cell phone, dialing the number. Cheyenne starts gasping for air and begins to spasm, as if having an attack. Dean sets her down and kneels next to her. A scared yet concerned look crosses Janet's features. as she continues to reach the paramedics. "What's wrong with her?" "I don't know!" Dean says, becoming quite frustrated. "Hurry, keep calling!" "I'm trying, Dean, but I'm not getting a signal!" Janet screeches hysterically. Cheyenne stops spasming. Her breathing slows. Then stops. Her eyes close. "Fuck!! Cheyenne?! CHEYENNE?! " Dean shouts as he turns up to Janet. "Janet, hurry! She's not moving!" Janet keeps at her phone, trying to keep steady. Still no signal. She then turns, facing away from Dean as he begins to perform CPR on Cheyenne. Continuing forwards in the opposite direction trying to get to a signal, Janet starts to shake her phone in frustration. "Damn it, Dean. Something's wrong with my phone!" She yells. She then tries to calm herself. "Look, we're gonna have to drive her to the hospital." Not a second after the words leave her mouth, pained screams emerge from behind her. Janet turns around frantically, beholden to the image of Cheyenne biting into Dean's neck. Janet drops her phone. She squeals in fright. Her hands cover her mouth, tears in her eyes. And then she runs. ACT 1: BEEP. BEEP. A clock alarm is blaring loudly. Alex Ford opens his eyes, noticeable tiredness surrounding them. Alex reaches over, not really looking and turns off his alarm. He looks up towards the ceiling. An audible sigh escapes his lips. "Today." He mutters. "Today is the day." Alex dresses himself. He takes particular choices in the clothing he gathers. He takes a look at himself in the mirror, making sure he looks okay. He then grabs a bottle of cologne and begins spraying himself, coughing slightly. When he finishes, he heads down the stairs. Looking downward, he notices his sister Allison sitting in front of the TV watching the news. Brandy Holbrook, a news reporter, is seen on the screen standing in front of a hospital, where in the background, several dozen sick people can be seen entering. "As you can see behind me," Brandy says, a stoic look in her eyes as she faces the camera. "The number of people coming down sick is beginning to increase at a rapid rate." Alex takes the remote and turns off the television. "Why are you watching that? You know it gives you nightmares." Allison rolls her eyes and cheekily smiles. "No it doesn't." Her faces then gets serious. "Besides, it looks legit, aren't you a bit worried that we could catch it, especially since it seems to hit Bright Blood?" Alex sighs and give an indifferent shrug. "I'd rather not worry about something like that. It just seems like one of those "illness of the month" deals that the news like to over-inflate the danger of." Allison snorts at the comment. "You sound like a conspiracy theorist." Alex raises an eyebrow. "I sound like the conspiracy theorist? Weren't you the one afraid of flesh eating monster hidden the lake?" "Hey, I was like, 7." Allison as she got up from the couch and pointed a finger at his chest, a triumphant smile on her face. "Besides, you were the one who believed Malik Danvers when he said the elementary school gym was haunted? And you thought the baby-sitter was a witch..." Alex got an indignant look. "Hey, that woman was scary! She always had this evil look in her eye." "It was a glass eye." Allison clarified. Her expression got funny as she began to sniff the air. "Is that cologne?" "Yeah? What's wrong it?" Alex asks, genuinely confused. Allison starts to chuckle again. "Oh, you so transparent." Allison good naturedly. "You really think Christie will want to go to homecoming with you when you smell like you drowned in toilet water?" "It smells that bad?" asks Alex as he lifts his sleeve to his nose. He takes a sniff and gives his twin a light glare. "It doesn't smell like toilet water." Allison face palms. "Toilet water just means..." She then just walks past him, a little annoyed. "You know what, you've got a Cellphone, look it up yourself." Upstairs, James Ford is in a home office, anger on his face as he listen intently to the person spewing venom at him from the other side of the line. "James, you can't keep doing this." a female voice says, "I need to see them." "No. I'm not letting you near my kids." James spits out. "Not until you get proper help." "You already turned Jimmy and Joanna against me." the woman, his ex-wife Karen Ford, says. "I don't want you doing the same to Alex and Ally. They're my babies." James looked ready to throw the phone against the wall. "Jimmy and Joanna are grown adults. They don't want to see you because you keep screwing up. If you want any visitation to see the twins, then get your shit together!" "I'm trying!" Karen screeched. James rolled his eyes, clearly disbelieving her claims. "Mooching off your sister and her family isn't 'trying', Karen, it's the same toxic behavior you keep doing." James says, "Now, this conversation is over. I don't want you calling me again!" He then angrily slammed the phone back into the receiver, before placing his hand on his forehead as he tried to calm his frustration. A knock on his office door is heard. "Dad?" Allison's voice comes from the otherside. "We're gonna be late!" "Just a second, Ally." James says. He looks over at the pictures on his desk, which including James and Karen's wedding day, a family photo James, Karen and their 4 children and a photo of James and a pretty Asian woman kissing. ACT 2: At the school Alex is fiddling with his locker, slowly messing with the dial as if he was lost in thought. Turning to his left, just a bit down the hall, he sees a group of girls talking and laughing with each other. He pays specific attention to an African-American girl, Christie Jones, in particular. Christie notices his gaze and smiles warmly, giving a short wave. Alex blushes and turns back to his locker. A hand slaps Alex's his shoulder and he turns to see his best friend friend Leo Kennedy giving him a goofy smile. "My dude, you could not be more obvious." says Leo cheekily. Alex scoffs at his friend's statement, pulling out his books from his locker and slamming it. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Alex says as he and Leo starting walking to class. "Alex, my man, you are not fooling anyone." Leo picks up his pace as Alex tries to shuffle out of the hall. "I don't understand. Why the hell can't you just talk to her? She clearly likes you back!" "Two words." Alex says as he lifts up his index and middle finger. "Monica. LaCroix. She's Christie's friend." "So...?" Leo inquires. Alex sighs, his face clear with discomfort. "Soooo, Monica can't stand me!" Alex shook his head. "She's still has a grudge from how I bullied her in Kindergarten. I'm not sure if it's worth it to deal with her crap." Leo pats Alex's back. "Alex, if you like Christie, it's worth it. You just got a way to figure out how to ask her out." "Who's asking what now?" the voice of Bobby Hanson asks as he and his friend Miguel Ruiz approach Alex and Leo. "Alex here is trying to ask Christie Jones to homecoming." Leo pulls Alex close to him, much to his chagrin. Miguel chuckles, "Let me tell you, bathing in cologne is not away to get a girls attention." "I wondering what that smell was." Leo says while Alex gave his friend a look. Bobby had some sympathy for Alex plight. "You know, Coach Fisher is having some of the students set-up for homecoming in the gym afterschool. Christie will be there. I'm sure you could ask her then." "Yeah, but I'm worried about Monica giving me shit." Alex says. "Who cares? It's Monica. She gives everyone shit." Miguel states. "You think you're her special victim cause you used to pick on her? The day Monica is positive to anyone but Pete Wilkes is when hell freezes over." Across the hall, Christie is still looking in Alex's direction, watching his conversation with Leo, Bobby and Miguel. Her best friend, Yuki Himada, wraps her arm around her shoulder, smiling. "Hoping Alex Ford takes you to the dance?" Christie blushes and tries not to smile back. "I don't know." Yuki gasped. "You are! Oh, Christie, I'm so proud!" Sonja Wise squees. "He's quite the smokeshow. Have you seen him in Gym class?" Monica LaCroix huffs and crosses her arm. "Puh-leeze. Alex Ford is trash. Christie, you could do better than him." The other four girls looked at Monica in annoyance, clearly used to these type of comments. "Monica, honey, why do care?" Cyn Vasquez asks. "Seriously, you give him and his sister so much trouble. And it is annoying." Sonja says. Maddie just glared in Alex's direction. "You just don't see what I see." "Clearly." Yuki deapans, before turning to Christie. "C'mon, let's head to class." "Yeah." Christie says, looking one last time at Alex. In the Principal's office, Michael Wallace, is sitting and writing in a file book, before a teacher, Ashley Waters, bursts in with clear anger on her face. "Something wrong, Ms. Waters?" Michael asks, indifference clear in his tone. Ashley sets a folder down on his desk. Michael picks the folder and gives it a once-over. "And what is this?" "It's a file on all those that have gotten sick."Ashley says tersely. "30 students, 12 staff members and several of their family members have all been hospitalized due to the whatever is spreading." She then tenses up. "Sir, I think we should be considering temporarily shutting down the school until this is all sorted in the safety of the students." Michael shook his head, not caring. "Ms. Waters, I can assure that whatever this, "illness" is," he put his finger in qoutations, "Will blow over. You're making a mountain out of molehill, please don't scare the students." "But sir-" Ashley was cut off, Michael lifting up his hand. "No more of this. Ms. Waters, we are not shutting down the school, that is final. Now please go, second period starts soon." Ashley grits her teeth in frustration, walking out of the room as Michael goes back to his file book. In the teacher's lounge James in silently reading a pocket book, enjoying the quiet. A female figure sits down next to him. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asks sweetly. James to the woman, it's the Asian woman from his picture, Miranda Halverstad. He smiles brightly. "Just been having a tenuous morning is all." James says. Miranda places her hands on his face. "How about I help you feel better?" Miranda pulls James towards her and the two begin to kiss softly and lovingly. The couple are interrupted however, when Ashley Waters walks in, seething. "That...stupid..idiot." Ashley curses under her breathe as she heads to the coffee pot. James and Miranda look over at their younger colleague. "Ashley, what's wrong?" Miranda asks with concern. Ashley pours black coffee into a foam cup, not turning around. "It's Wallace." Ashley takes a sip of the coffee. "I'm asking him to shut down the school. Just for a few days. I know, I KNOW, something bad is happening with the sickness going around, but he's too stubborn to listen to me." Miranda place a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Ashley, are you absolutely sure the sickness is serious?" "Yes, Miranda." Ashley set her cup down and turned to Miranda and James. "I can just tell something bad is going on." ACT 3: Later in the day, Allison is the band room, unloading her flute from her case. Three of other students, Jonas Wise, Joey Brooks and Tristin Lawson approach her, Jonas holding up his phone. "Hey, Allison, is your phone working? Mine is all screwy." Jonas says as he shakes his phone. "I left my phone in my locker." Allison states, "Are you sure you didn't just download a bad app?" Jonas rolls his eyes, while Tristin speaks up. "I thought that too, but none of the computers in the library would turn on." Joey pulls out his phone. "My phone hasn't been working either and Connie said her phone was also acting strange." "That's...odd." Allison says, setting her flute down. She get's up from her chair and walks over to the teacher's desk and picking up the phone. She tries dialing, but doesn't here any dial-up. "Huh, the school's phone line isn't working either." Allison says, turning over to the others, "Are all the phone lines down?" "HEY!" the band teacher, Ms. Collins yells, as she catches Allison at her desk, "What do you think you're doing with my phone?" Allison puts the phone back on it's receiver. "Sorry Ms. Collins, I just wanted to.." "Zip it. Get back to your seat." Collins notices Jonas and Joey with their cellphones. "Wise, Brooks, phones on my desk, now." "Yes, Ms. Collins" the two boys says in unison. The two place their phones on her desk and the group head to their seats. Collins turns around and wobbles a bit. Her nose begins to bleed. Grabbing a tissue, she wipes the blood away and tries to act like nothing happened. In the gym, Bobby and Miguel are setting up streamers, being overseen by David Fisher. "Well, this is emasculating." Bobby says as Miguel holds up his ladder while fumbles with the pin streamers. "Hanson, keep the comments to yourself, or your gonna find yourself giving me twenty laps" David says. "Aren't you off the clock?" Bobby asks, David giving him a look, before walking over to Alex and Leo. Alex and Leo are putting up a table. Alex looks around, seeing not only Christie, but Monica, Yuki, Cyn, Sonja and Monica's boyfriend Pete Wilkes also setting up decorations for homecoming. "Great" Alex mutters sarcastically, "Monica AND Pete are here. How am I supposed to ask Christie now?" "Gee man, I dunno." Leo says. David overhears this as he approaches the boys. An idea comes over him and he smirks, a light nostalgia coming across him. "Kennedy! Jones! Get over here!" David shouts. Leo and Christie hurry over, both looking a bit worried. "Yeah, Coach?" "Yes Mr. Fisher?" Leo and Christie ask simultaneously. "Jones, I want you helping out Ford, Kennedy, you go help Himada." David says has he point them each in their new direction. "Both of you switch, now." Leo and Christie nod and switch places, neither wanting to anger the coach. Leo picks up the other side of a curtain Yuki is trying to put up. Christie heads over to Alex. Alex see her coming and begins to blush, accidentally dropping the other side of the table he was holding. "Woah!" Christie rushes over and helps him pick it back up. "You okay?" "Umm..yeah." Alex says. He and Christie are awkwardly quiet for a few seconds. Alex fake coughs. "H-hey, can you grab the tarp over there?" Christie nods. She picks the tarp up and gives the other side to Alex. The two place the tarp over the table.Both are still silent. "Hey..Christie?" Alex asks, blushing, Christie lighting up a bit." Since, you know, we're...setting up for the dance..." "Yes." says Christie just a bit too quickly. "Yes...yes what?" confusion and disbelief washes over Alex's face. "Well, you're asking me to Homecoming right?" Christie smiles happily. Alex, realizing he's getting his date, smiles back and nods. Christie places her hand on Alex's. Monica notices this display. She begins to seethe with anger. When she sees David leaving the gym and heading outside for a smoke break, she grabs a can of paint and walks over. "So, you really want to go with me?" Alex asks Christie disbelievingly. Before Christie can respond, Monica dumps the paint on Alex, coating him completely in red paint. "What the hell?!" Alex shouts loudly, gathering the attention of everyone. Pete Wilkes begins to laugh. "Ooops." Monica says sarcastically. "Sorry, you look like you needed a cold shower." Alex wipes off his face and began to grit his teeth and walked over to her, pointing in her direction. "I have had it with your immature crap, LaCroix!!" Pete Wilkes runs over and pushes Alex away, who is caught by Leo. "Hey man," Pete says menacingly, "Keep your hands off my girl." "Your girlfriend just poured paint on me, you asshole!" Alex hollers, his face turning as red at the paint covering him. "At least you look better." Monica says condescendingly. Pete starts to laughing again. "I'm not sure what you're laughing at, Wilkes." Leo says, "Your girlfriend's clearly jealous that Alex is a bigger man than you, if you catch my drift." Pete's laughter stopped and anger filled his eyes. Pete hauled off and punched Leo in the face. As Leo fell to the floor, holding his cheek, Alex tackles Pete and begin to swing punches of his own in Pete's direction. Soon the two boys were on the floor fighting as Monica watches and snickers. Paint began to Pete and the floor "Oh god.." Christie says. She glares in Monica's direction. Bobby and Miguel shout for Alex and Pete to stop and try to pull them apart. Annie Kindel, one of the other students, rushes outstide to get David. "Coach Fisher!!" Annie shouts, "Coach Fisher!" "Kindel, what's wrong?" David asks as he puts out his cigarette. "Monica poured paint over Alex and now he and Pete are trying to ....." Annie doesn't finish her sentence, looking shocked and scared. David turns behind him and sees a pale Dean with a bloody face approaching. "Get back inside" David tells her as he approaches Dean. "Hey, buddy, you okay? You look like you need the hospital." Annie backs away, about to head back inside, however, she doesn't seen an undead Cheyenne approach behind her. Cheyenne comes up and bites Annie in the neck, causing her to scream. David turns, but looking away, Dean manages to topple him. "Shit, get off me!!" David shouts. All of the students in the gym hear Annie's scream and David's shouts. Pete, Alex, Bobby and Miguel stop fighting and everyone turns to the outside door. Alex, Bobby, Miguel, Christie, Yuki, and other students Lance Lipson and Georgie Krichton rush out, while others stay behind. "Jesus!" Miguel shouts. "ANNIE!!" Georgie rushes over to her friend, trying to pull Cheyenne off of her. Alex and Miguel pull Dean off of David, the former growling and snarling. Christie, Yuki and Lance pull a bleeding Annie into the gym. David takes a rock and knocks Cheyenne in the head with it, allowing Georgie to let her go. He pulls her up. Alex and Miguel throw Dean to the side while he is still trying to bite one of them. "Who the hell is this freak?" Bobby screeches as he Alex, Miguel, Georgie and David start to back away from the two crazed assailants. "Back inside, NOW!" the coach says, everyone rushing back inside the door. Dean and Cheyenne are still snarling and scratching from the otherside. "What the fuck just happened?" Pete asks, pointing to Annie, "She's bleeding out!" "I don't know." Alex responds, "It's like they have rabies." "They smelled dead." Bobby pipes up. Christie is trying keep Annie's wound from bleeding out, while Georgie props Annie up against her. "It's gonna be okay." Christie says soothingly, trying to calm Georgie and comfort the injure Annie. "Coach, what do we do?" Cyn asks, holding up her phone, "I'm not getting a signal on my phone!" David holds up his hands. "Alright, okay, everyone, calm down. I'm gonna go get Wallace." He quickly rushes out of the room, leaving the scared teenagers by themselves. "The fuck is he expecting Wallace to do?" Monica asks sarcastically. Annie stops breathing and closes her eyes. "Oh god, no!!" Georgie tearfully weeps. Christie begins to cry and Alex pulls her into a hug as he stares at Annie's lifeless body. Suddenly, Annie's eyes reopen. Georgie smiles, "Annie?". Annie screeches and bites into Georgie, much to the shock of everyone. Epilogue: A young brunette woman is walking out from a forest. She sees the exterior of Bright Blood Highs-School, noticing the undead Dean and Cheyenne at the door to the gym. Determination crossing her face, the woman, Rose Melton cocks her shotgun. The noise garners the attention of the two creature. Rose smiles. A Hunter ready for their prey. "Come and get it." Other Cast Special Guest Star * Kari Wuhrer as Karen Ford (voice) Co-Stars * Matt Mercurio as Dean * Vanesa Tomasino as Ms. Collins Deaths SPOILERS BELOW, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK * Cheyenne (alive) * Dean (alive) * Annie Kindel (alive) How would you rate "Cliamte of Fear" out of ten? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia * This episode will premiere the same night as the first episode of Ways of the Dead. TBA